The Brethren Court
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: SG1 finds a very unique way to break the tension. Teamy, with some DV of course.


**The Brethren Court**

**by Pip**

**Summary: SG-1 finds a very nice way to break the tension.**

**A/N: So this idea hit me while I was walking back from my mailbox, listening to my ipod. As you read ahead, you'll quickly figure out what song had started playing (while the ipod was on shuffle) during my trek. I just totally pictured our beloved SG-1 doing this, and every single time the song played, I just kept thinking about it. So I finally gave this bunny free reign over my fron, and this little fic is what popped out. Ofcourse it's DV, but also strong teamy vibe to it. **

**Also, for those of you who DIDN'T figure it out by the title of the fic, slight spoilery bits for POtC: AWE.**

**-------**

Vala's eyes roamed over the face of everyone sitting around the campfire. For many of them, it was their first experience offworld, and she could tell that they were nervous. Nervous to be so far away from their comfort zone. Nervous thinking anything could happen at any moment - which it very likely could. But most of all, the air was filled with an unsettling nervous tension of intimidation. These young men and woman had never expected their first mission to be accompanied by the great SG-1.

It was making for an uneasy night, and a very troubling silence. Vala hated uncomfortable silence, especially when it was so unwarranted.

Her grey eyes flicked to the hands resting on her bent knees. They were callused and dirty from the day's work. Not the hands of a typical scientist, like some of the new personel sitting around them. No, Vala thought as she leaned back a little more against Daniel's chest. His hands looked more like those of a soldier or pirate.

And suddenly something sprung to her mind. Something that had helped break a tense silence once before. She reached out her hand and casually began to stroke the top of Daniel's with her thumb. Moments later, a haunting melody of words began to flow from her lips.

"The king and his men..." Vala started off softly. All eyes fell on her, and she felt Daniel shift a little to look at her. "Stole the queen from her bed."

She continued to stroke Daniel's hand, letting her voice rise a few levels. "And bound her in her bones."

Vala tilted her head a fraction. "The seas be ours," She felt, and heard, Daniel begin to hum the melody along with her words, and she smiled. "And by the powers."

"Where we will, we'll roam."

The crackle of the fire filled the silence once more for a few seconds, then four distinct voices joined hers from various areas of the circle around the fire as she continued the song.

"Yo ho," Vala could hear the smile in Daniel's voice. "All together."

The level of their voices rose again. "Hoist the Colors high."

"Heave ho," Daniel squeezed her gently, and Vala smiled. "Thieves and Beggars."

Finally, her gaze flicked up to meet Sam's grin. "Never shall we die."

Silence followed for a few seconds as the newbies stared, bewildered, at the SGC's flagship team. Then Cam laughed, and Vala felt some of the tension ease out of the air.

"The words should really be 'Never shall Jackson die." Cam fixed the archaeologist with an amused expression. Daniel laughed sarcastically.

"You're so funny..." He said loudly, pointing his finger at the Colonel. "When last I checked, your death count was on the rise."

"It would take a lot to beat your record, which NEVER stops getting higher." Cam fired back.

Daniel gave him a smug smile. "Well, I do beat you at everything, don't I?"

"Hey!" Cam pouted, and Sam laughed. He sent her a mock death glare. "Don't make me start on you, Mary Poppins!"

Sam's laugh stopped abruptly. She fixed her friend with a squinty glare. "Oh, you don't wanna go there again."

As the banter continued to fly around, Reynolds watched on with a knowing smirk. One of the new young lieutenants leaned over.

"What is this, sir?" He asked, and several other newbies turned to the Colonel expectantly. He just shrugged, and then grinned as Daniel and Vala started going at it.

"This is normal." Reynolds shook his head as Daniel and Vala's playful verbal spar ended in a steamy kiss, leaving almost all the newbies gaping at them. He laughed quietly.

"This is SG-1."

**A/N: Guess this could be considered a sorta song fic, eh? I mean, it's got the complete song in it...just...sung by our favorite team. I thought about making 'Hoist the Colors' the title for the fic, but figured that was just too obvious and...hokey. So as I listened to the song (multiple times in a row), looking at all the other track titles from the same OST as I did so, there was one that just stood out among the rest. And I think it's very fitting, considering how this totally dysfunctional group of people can so totally come together as a team at the drop of a hat. So did I pull it off, or not? My bunnies are in dyre need of reviewage for this, since it was a pretty wacky idea.**

**Oh, and I bet you'll never be able to listen to 'Hoist the Colors' the same way again... -innocent grin-**


End file.
